The Game
by wfea
Summary: Review Reply Chapter added only; nothing more. Danny has something dire he has to tell Tucker. How does Tucker react? Very short, meaningless drabble.
1. The Game

A/N: **This is a simple drabble. Meaningless, but fun, and funny for some. **

Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom. Thank-you.**

________________________________________________________________________

Danny was frantic. He _had _to find Tucker--had to. Danny had to deliver this message to him.

So Danny pushed through the hallways of Casper High, keeping an eye out for his friend. Where was he? He had to be around here. Danny had been thinking about this all day, but between lectures and ghosts, he hadn't had a time to tell Tucker what he'd thought about earlier this morning. It was a dire need.

Of course, since he'd been thinking about it, he was an ultimate failure. Oh well. It didn't mean anything to Danny. To him it was simply stupid. But Tucker…to Tucker this was almost more important than breathing.

Danny spotted his friend. _Yes!_ Danny thought euphorically.

"Tucker!" Danny called out. His friend turned at the sound of Danny's voice.

"Dude! What's up?" he asked, realizing Danny had something important to say.

"I just lost the game," Danny stated simply.

Danny watched in sadistic pleasure as Tucker's face changed phases. It started out confused, then shocked, then pale, then green, then red in anger.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tucker exclaimed, drawing the attention of the surrounding students. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! I HAD BEEN GOING FOR _**FIVE YEARS**_!!!! HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME LOSE?"

Danny simply laughed.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: **For those of you who, along with me, Danny, and Tucker, just lost the game, please tell me. I'm interested in how many people actually know what I'm talking about.**

**For those of you who are completely confused, please tell me. I'm also interested in that fact.**

**For unrelated news, I have suddenly been inspired to pick back up on writing one of my older stories. I came up with the perfect…uh, never mind. Anyway, I'm happy (or euphoric)!**


	2. Review Replies

Reviews I can't reply to get on my nerves, especially when said reviewer asks a question. I realize that some people who read stories on here don't have accounts and others who do have accounts may not feel like signing in, but hey, I'm just saying.

Anyway, I've gotten a couple of reviews I'd like to reply so I'll just reply to the whole batch and (hopefully) the people who wrote the reviews will catch hold of this. If not, eh, it was worth a shot. I mean, c'mon, what else is there to do at midnight?

________________________________________________________________________

**From SamZ: **

...Was it risk? It was risk wasn't it? -_- I'm currently in the middle of the

same game of risk that i've been playing every night since three weeks ago...

**Reply:**

No, it's not risk. It's the game. You can not talk about or think of the game. If you do, you lose. Therefore, you are never winning the game, you are simple not losing. Also, if someone asks about the game, you must tell them.

Basically, the game is merely a theory.

________________________________________________________________________

**From Some Guy Online:**

I'd be furious- or possibly laughing my head off- right now if I hadn't found

a loophole that got me out of the game.

**Reply:**

*****ahem*

WHAT LOOPHOLE!???!!! PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!

Or what that simply a plot to make me lose? Hmm…

Oh well, still wanna know it.

________________________________________________________________________

**From Sweetbriar (T.L.T.S.I.):**

Ah--you made ME lose the game!

..:)

**Reply:**

Hmm…guess you're losing even more now, huh? Oh well…

________________________________________________________________________

**From DraconiusBarrett-Travellersall:**

Why, oh why did you have to write a story about the game.

Granted, It was hilarious, but I was winning. The last time I lost was 7

years ago.

**Reply:**

You being serious? Hmm…interesting. Oh well, I guess after this you can go back to winning. =)

________________________________________________________________________

**From gooddoggy10:**

WOW... LOL its been so many years since i heard about the game. wow thank you

for the nice trip down memory lane for me. Great storry by the way.

**Reply:**

You're quite welcome and thank you for your review.

________________________________________________________________________

**From random person:**

I am completely confused... What game were u talking about anyway?

**Reply:**

You can not talk about or think of the game. If you do, you lose. Therefore, you are never winning the game, you are simple not losing. Also, if someone asks about the game, you must tell them.

Basically, the game is merely a theory.

That's it.

No, seriously, it is.

________________________________________________________________________

**That's all! **


End file.
